<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures Are Worth AThousand Words by QueenofPasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184817">Pictures Are Worth AThousand Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta'>QueenofPasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary/Trans Characters [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other, Pan Kara, Timeline, Weddings, series of pictures, trans!James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Olsen has always loved pictures. This is a look through of his life in picture form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary/Trans Characters [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures Are Worth AThousand Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for one of my amazing readers! I hope this is alright and close to something you wanted! Enjoy!<br/>James is referred to a Jenny and Jen until they come out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>A young baby girl comes crying and screaming into the world. The parents' faces are bright with joy and happiness! The young girl's name is Jennifer Beatrice Olsen.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>It’s Jenny's first day of school and she hates the dress she is wearing. She wants to wear pants like Caden does, but her mommy said that girls wear dresses on the first day of school. It doesn’t really matter later when she plays in the mud with Casey at recess.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>First day of middle school and Jenny hates her outfit. Her mother stays consistent with wearing dresses and Jenny could not hate it more. She’s tried and tried and tried to convince her mother to let her wear pants.</p>
<p>Her younger sister Kelly doesn’t really seem to mind it. Not that she would tell their mother if she was unhappy about something.. Ever since their dad died, Kelly just wants to make their mother happy.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>First day of High School and finally her mother lets her wear pants! Armed with her camera her father gave her before he died, she finally feels like she can take on the world. But something still feels missing.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>It’s prom night and Jenny is dreading it. She knows what her boyfriend is expecting and she’s not quite sure she is ready. She loves the blue and purple dress she is wearing, but she wished she could wear a pantsuit like Kelly is. </p>
<p>The school they go to is so small, the whole school can go to Prom. Jenny is so distracted by her thoughts, she doesn’t even notice when her mom takes the picture.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>Graduation! Jenny is smiling, happy to finally get out of here and live her life. She cut her hair really short a few months ago, and while it made her mother purse her lips, Jenny had never been happier. Kelly loves the new look and supports her sister in any way she can. Just like Jenny did when Kelly had told her she might like girls. </p>
<p>She is peeking out from under his arm with a big grin. Jenny had grown to almost 6 foot in the last year. She’s got a  scholarship in National City waiting for her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>It’s the first picture of junior year of college. A lot has changed. Jen’s hair is still short, but it has blue and purple streaks in it. On her arm is a lovely girl with blonde hair and on her other side is another girl with a short brunette with her arms around Kelly. </p>
<p>The Danvers sisters. </p>
<p>Kelly signed on for at least six years of military service. In the Army. Like their father.</p>
<p>Another snapshot shows Jen with her arms around a smaller brunette man. Winn.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>First day of Jen’s senior year of college. It's a selfie with the Danvers sister, Winn and Kelly, who has just finished her first year of military life.  Alex and Kelly seem more than friendly, not that Kara or Jen really notices, and Jen has a look on her face that is unreadable. </p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>Another selfie. In this one, Jen has red eyes like she’s been crying and she is surrounded by her friends. Arms galore surround her and fill her with love. This was the night Jen had finally come out. It’s caption read; World meet James.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>Jen has their arms wrapped around their mom, crying. They have just told her that instead of her having two daughters, she actually has a son named James.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>James is smiling big as he shows the world his testosterone prescription.</p>
<p><em>Click!</em> </p>
<p>It’s graduation and James is surrounded by friends and family. His hair is buzzed and he has started to fill out muscularly. His Adam's apple is promant and his smile is huge. If asked why he was so happy, he would blush and show the stubble that is starting to grow around his chin.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>Kelly got her ranger certifacation. . Alex is kissing the new graduate on the cheek as she blushes and James has his arms wrapped around his little sister. His beard had filled out a little more and he has definitely been working out. His transformation has caught the eye of more than a few people.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>This time, a video is shown. Kelly and Alex are both crying as Kelly stands up from her kneeled position and the newly engaged couple kisses sweetly. Kelly had come home from a deployment early and decided to suprise her girlfriend of just under four years and propose. James can be heard behind the camera fake gagging and laughing. The sound of the others clapping almost drowns out his words. His voice has definitely deepened and he sounds carefree and happy. Later when he sends the video to his mother, it makes her cry. Not just because her baby girl is getting married, but because her son finally sounds so happy.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>A picture of Winn and James both smiling. The caption reads; Date Night with this cutie.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>Another selfie that includes James making a face that looks as if he is dying as his sister shops for a wedding pantsuit or dress in the background.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>Another video of the happy couple saying their vows to one another. Kelly went with a white pantsuit and Alex is dressed in a beautiful white dress that falls gracefully to her ankles. </p>
<p>Besides the beautiful brides, the most included person in the video is none other than Winn Schott.</p>
<p><em>Click!</em> </p>
<p>A year or so later is another video of James trying not to show he is crying as Winn slides an engagement ring onto his finger. Kelly gets her revenge by gagging when the couple kisses just as James did when she and Alex got engaged.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>James is sitting in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest as he holds up a thumbs up. He decided that he wanted to get married to his love feeling completely and totally himself. </p>
<p>A later photo shows him shirtless and bandage free barely holding back tears as he sees himself flat chested for the first time.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>James and Winn are sharing their vows as their close friends and family watch. In James’s suit pocket rests a handkerchief the colors of the trans pride flag. Opposite him, Winn has one the colors of the bi pride flag. The groom parties are also sporting pride flags. </p>
<p>Kelly and Alex both have incorporated the lesbian flag colors into their outfits.Kelly stands next to her brother and Alex stands close to Winn. Kara wears a pansexual tie and sitting in the audience, Lena Luthor wears the lesbain colors in her dress, and makeup. </p>
<p>Clark Kent, who also stands up next to James wears a bi pride tie and in the audience, Louis wears an Ally flag on her purse. Brainy, a science major the group met late senior year wears both a gender fluid and pansexual hanky. His date, Nia Nol wears a beautiful flower crowd in the trans pride flag colors.  John, who was officiating, was wearing a tiny asexual hanky. Mrs. Olsen wears the brightest and most rainbow dress she could find in support of her son's love.</p>
<p>Everyone cheers as the newly weds share a kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>James is cheering. Alex looks happy, but dumbfounded as she stares down at a positive pregnancy test that her wife had put there moments before. The couple had been trying for about a year. This caption reads; I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>James is with a very pregnant Kelly who looks up at the camera with a sassy look on her face. They are at her favorite ice cream joint in celebration of her eighth month mark.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>James crattles his brand new nephew in his large arms. Winn is peeking around his husband. Both men have tears in their eyes. James is looking away from his nephew and at the camera  She has just announced the name of her and Alex’s son.</p>
<p>Jeremiah James Danvers-Olsen.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click!  </em>
</p>
<p>It’s James and Winn’s turn to look dumbfounded at the phone when it's finally announced that they can foster. </p>
<p><em>Click!</em> </p>
<p>It's the first group of foster kids in the Olsen-Schott household. Winn and James had agreed that they wanted to help the kids that need a safe home after being kicked out of their own. Most of the kids that they housed were LGBT.</p>
<p>The first girl had a guarded smile. Her name was Ari and her parents had kicked her out after they found her and her girlfriend making out in Ari’s room. It was her first week. </p>
<p>Dawson was a transgender boy that had been disowned when he came out. None the less he had a bright smile on his face. He had been here a month</p>
<p>Charlie had been forced into a conversion camp that had been posed as a summer camp when they came out. They had a rough first week in the house, but day by day they accepted more of themself. They had just cut their hair and dyed it purple. They had been in the house for about six weeks.</p>
<p>Lastly, was a small boy by the name of Riley. His blonde hair was in a ponytail and he had a nose ring. He had been kicked out of his house when he was only 13 years old. He had been here the longest. Four months.</p>
<p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p>
<p>In quick succession, Ari, Dawson, Charlie and Riley were all holding birth certificates stating their names.</p>
<p>Ari Jasmine Cooper Olsen-Schott</p>
<p>Dawson Alexander Olsen-Schott</p>
<p>Charlie Sky Olsen- Schott</p>
<p>Riley Mason Jackson Olsen-Schott.</p>
<p>Behind them James and Winn had huge smiles on their faces. James had shaved his head a few months ago when Charlie had been going through a rough day and needed a change. He found that he liked the smoothness of it and had continued to shave it.</p>
<p>Behind the happy family stood Kara and Lena with their young family. They had luck with IVF once and then fostered like James and Winn. They had a beautiful girl named Elyse and two foster kids. Siblings, Kyle and Kennady.</p>
<p>Alex and Kelly had Jeremiah (who went by JJ these days) and a set of young twins. Emilia and Christy.</p>
<p>Brainy and Nia had also decided to foster and they had since adopted two kids. Reese and Juno.</p>
<p>The picture sat in a frame on James’s desk. Everyday he looked at it. At his husband and his smiling kids. And it always made the day just a little bit better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>